List of works for the theatre portraying paedophilia or sexual abuse of minors
Plays Men and boys Plays with a pedophile theme (man & boy) or content include: * Afterbirth by Dave Florez * The Child-Killer: Portrait of a Paedophile * Closure, a one-act play by Luis Garcia :The journey to redemption from a childhood of child sexual abuse, now a 2007 film * Cloud Nine by Caryl Churchill * Doubt, by John Patrick Shanley * ecstasy + GRACE by James Martin Charlton * The Fastest Clock In The Universe by Philip Ridley :Coming up to his thirtieth birthday, Cougar Glass sets out to seduce 16-year-old schoolboy Foxtrot Darling. * How I Learned to Drive by Paula Vogel :Uncle Peck preys on a boy, Bobby, as well as abusing his niece * The Lying Kind, by Anthony Neilson * The Sugar Syndrome, by Lucy Prebble * La Ville dont le Prince est un Enfant, (The Fire that Burns) by Henry de Montherlant * A Bird of Prey, by Jim Grimsley :A boy discovers that his best friend is a recruiter for a child pornography ring. In Ancient Greece, where pederastic and pedophilic relationships were viewed very differently than today, many works touched on the relationships of men with boys. Aeschylus, Euripides, and Sophocles wrote plays on the subject and the poets Alcaeus, Anacreon, Ibycus, Pindar, Solon, Sappho and Theognis of Megara all composed poetry praising the love of boys. Men and girls Plays with a pedophile theme (man & girl) or content include: * The Acharnians by Aristophanes * Alice, a play for television, by Dennis Potter, based on the life of Charles Dodgson/Lewis Carroll * Frozen, by Bryony Lavery * How I Learned to Drive by Paula Vogel * Lolita by Edward Albee adapted from Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov * Masks and Mirrors, written and performed by Roberta Nobleman * Medea Redux, from Bash: Latter-Day Plays by Neil LaBute :A woman's monologue describing her sexual relationship as a 13 year old with her adult teacher. * Motortown, by Simon Stephens * Nymphs & Shepherds (A Paedophile's Life), by David Mines * Short Eyes, by Miguel Piñero Women and girls Plays with a pedophile theme (woman & girl) or content include: *''The Vagina Monologues'' by Eve Ensler: the early version of the monologue entitled "The Little Coochie Snorcher that Could" *''Aunt Dan and Lemon'' by Wallace Shawn *''The Children's Hour'' by Lillian Hellman Musicals * The Color Purple produced by Oprah Winfrey based on The Color Purple by Alice Walker * Love Jerry by Megan Gogerty * Lolita My Love by Alan Jay Lerner, adapted from Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov * Tommy, stage version of the rock opera by The Who :Uncle Ernie abuses Tommy in bed "Down with the bedclothes, up with the night shirt. Fiddle about. Fiddle about." Opera * Death in Venice by Benjamin Britten, based on Death in Venice by Thomas Mann * The Turn of the Screw by Benjamin Britten, based on The Turn of the Screw by Henry James See also * Pedophilia in films * Pedophilia and child sexual abuse in fiction (boys) * Pedophilia and child sexual abuse in fiction (girls) * Pedophilia and child sexual abuse in films * Pedophilia and child sexual abuse in songs Category:Pedophilia Category:Lists of plays Category:Theatrical genres